Pokemon The Kanto Region Adventure
by ColorfulMoon
Summary: Hello Everyone. This is my first fanfiction of Pokémon and I'm not using the original characters like in the tv shows. I am using my own OC's. So please Read and Review if you like this story. I DO NOT need any OC's at all. This is basically an OC's story that is all.
1. Chapter 1

Pallet Town the home of where a family of three were living in a 1 story home, and in that family were two sisters and their mother. The sisters were both starting their Pokemon journey together and will be traveling throughout the Kanto region. Both of them are 10 years old and will be getting a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak's Lab.

"Girls time to get up and get ready for your special day", their mother Kari said. Both Rose and Lily got up after their mother woke them up. Rose was putting on her blue jean skirt and she was wearing a white tank top with a red rose on the front and she wore a black jacket that was left open and she put her socks and black flats on that had white shoe laces. "Rose I am so excited we get to travel the Kanto region with each other and our new Pokemon partners" Lily said. Lily was wearing tied dyed tank top with pink and purple tied together along with black short skirt just like her sister's jean skirt, and she was putting on her white flats that has black shoe laces. "I know Lily but hurry up mom made breakfast and we have to eat fast to get our Pokemon we want so hurry." Rose said. Both of the girls had their brown hair left untouched except for the sides which they stuck two small braids on each side, both of them looked in the mirror and each other making sure they didn't mess up their own braids. They grabbed their bags packed with everything the need since it was basically camping for them. Rose and Lily ate breakfast, brushed their teeth and made sure they packed whatever they used this morning and headed back downstairs to kiss and hug their mother and then headed to Professor Oak's Lab.

Rose and Lily arrived just in time as 1 more trainer came up behind them and then the door opened revealing professor Oak. "Hello you all must be the new Pokemon trainers if I am correct." "Yeah my sister Lily and I but I'm not sure about the other kid behind us", Rose spoke up. "I'm also here to be a trainer", Zach said shyly. "Well why don't you all come in since I have three starter Pokemon one for each of you". Professor Oak said. All of the new trainers followed him into a room where in the center of the room was this table and had 3 pokeballs that held one Pokemon for all three of them.

Rose's Point Of View: When my sister and I and this boy all walked in we saw 3 poke balls on the table in the middle of the small room that allows 10 people to be in at once I guess. The Pokemon that I have been wanting so badly happens to be the grass type Pokemon Bursary. Professor Oak had told me to pick a Pokemon so I asked which one was the grass type, he pointed to the poke ball on the far right. I went up and grabbed that one. "Ah Bulbasaur the grass type Pokemon, is that the one you wish to have as your partner?" Professor Oak asked me. "Yes I will take Bulbasaur." I said. "Okay well take care of bulbasaur and would you like to name him?" he asked. "No thanks," I said. I had released my new partner so he could see what was around him.

Lily's Point Of View:"Oh wow you really got the Pokémon you always wanted Rose." I said with a cheerful tone. "Yeah thanks". Rose said "Hey kid what Pokémon are you wanting?" Lily asked him with a smile on her face. "My name is Zach not kid, and I want the fire type" he said in a shy tone. "Okay because I have actually been wanting the water type that's why I asked." Lily said. Zach picked Charmander the fire type leaving Lily to take the water type Pokémon Squirtle. "Would you both like to nickname your Pokémon?" Both Lily and Zach also released their Pokémon too after they received them. Professor Oak said. "No thanks Professor Oak" they both said. Professor Oak gave all of us each a Pokedex where it records data of the Pokémon that was caught by each of them or that has been seen, and 5 pokeballs to catch new Pokémon for each of us. "Good luck on your journey Rose and Lily Avashka, and all to you Zach Korvia." Professor Oak said to each of them as they were heading to Viridian City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier**: Hi everyone its ColorfulMoon here. I do not own any pokemon or the characters, but_** I DO OWN Kari, Rose and Lily Avashka and Zach Korvia.**_ I forgot to mention what the characters personality is and what one of the characters looks like to this is what their personality and what they look like...

Rose Avashka: She has brown hair and blue eyes, she has tan skin with freckles on the bridge of her nose and some going under her eyes. Her personality is she isn't outgoing much, quiet, but she is brave and caring about Lily and their pokemon.

Lily Avashka: She has auburn and green eyes, she has tan skin and freckles on the brigde of her nose and some going under her eyes. Her personality is she is very outgoing, adventurous, kind, sweet, quiet, and caring about close friends and family including their pokemon.

Zach Korvia: Jet black hair and blue eyes, he has pale skin. He wears jean shorts and black t-shirt, red and black sneakers, and a black hat with a white skull on the left side of the hat, and he carries a green camo backpack. His personality is he is very shy, extremly quiet for a while but later opens up to both girls, easy going, and over protective of family and friends, caring.

Zach's Point of View: Okay since all three of are traveling to Viridian City, I guess that I could introduce my self properly and try getting over my shyness around Rose and Lily. "Um Rose and Lily I would like to actually introduce myself properly", I said. "Oh okay," Lily said. "My name is Zach Korvia and I live with my dad in Pallet Town and I am an only child and my mother died when I was 5 years old so this is why I am extremly quiet and shy. So now I'm trying to get talk more and get over my shyness anyways." I said to both of them, all of a sudden Lily gave me a tight hug with her eyes watering. "Why are your eyes watering Lily?" I asked being curouis. "Oh because I felt bad and our father died when our mother was pregnant with us, but when we were 7 years old our mother told us we had no father because he died before we were born." she said. "Oh, I'm sorry that you never knew your father," I said while hugging Lily back.

When we reached Viridian city it was already dinner time and needed a place to stay over night. We wandered the streets trying to find a place until officer Jenny spoted us and asked what we were doing this time at night. "We are all trying to find a place to stay at and to get dinner," Rose said. "Well if you all follow me I can take you all to a place that lets you stay for free and gives you dinner." Officer Jenny said. She lead all of them to the Pokemon Center, "Nurse Joy there are a few kids needing to stay the night and need dinner." She said "Oh okay if you three follow me to the cafeteria you will get dinner, and a place to sleep." She said. As Nurse Joy promised we all at some freaking good food for dinner, and then we all went to the room which contained two bunk beds so all of us can sleep in one room. The girls slept on the left side of the room while Zach sleep on the top bunk on the right side while we let out Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle sleep on the bottom bunk on the right side of the room. "Good night sis, Zach, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle." Both girls said in unison, "Good night Rose, Lily, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle." Zach said. They all feel asleep after exchanging good nights to each other.

The morning sun shone through the window waking up their pokemon and leaving their pokemon to wake up their trainers. Bulbasaur woke up Rose using his vine whip, Charmander woke up Zach by poking him, and Squirtle woke Lily up using his tail. "Good morning" all of them said in unison to each of their partner. "Bulba, bulbasaur" he said happily replying to his trainer Rose. "Charmander, char" he said answering his trainer Zach. "Squirtle, squirt" Squirtle said back to his trainer Lily. The six of them all left the room with their belonging to go get some breakfast and to have their pokemon checked out. "Your pokemon are perfectly healthy, and stock up on potions if your going to be away from the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said. "We will besides that was our plan." Zach said shyly. "Bulbasaur return" Rose said. "Charmander you return as well," Zach said. "Return Squirtle." Lily said.

Lily's Point Of View: We left the pokemon Center and now we are heading to the Pokemart to stock up on potions and some more pokeballs each. Zach was the last one to buy his stuff so Rose waited outside and I just waited for him so we could walk together. I could have sworen that I saw Zach blush as he was talking to Rose about something, I think that Zach likes Rose more then a friend right now. "Hey Zach come here real quick I need to ask you something," I say to him. He starts walking towards me as we fall behind Rose. "What is it Lily?" He asks. "Do you like my sister as a friend or more then a friend?" I ask him being curious. "Well um... um I don't really know, is it weird that I don't even know if I like her?" he asks me as his face starts turning bright red as I look at him. "I don't even think it's weird but I know for a fact that you love my sister because your face is really red right now." I told him. "You want to tell her or do you want me too? Because I will tell her if you don't say it to her when you to are by yourself." I said making him more red in his face. "I will tell Rose when I am ready. Okay? So do not tell her please." He said to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **ColorfulMoon here, I do not own Pokemon or anything but my OC's Kari Avashka (Rose and Lily's Mother), Rose and Lily Avashka and Zach Korvia.

Rose's Point Of View: I just kept walking ahead until I reach Viridian forest and I turned around seeing that Lily and Zach were catching up, it looks like both their faces are red from jogging just to keep up with me or maybe Lily was embarrassing him who knows. Honestly I didn't really care as long as we are staying together on this journey. "What took you guys so long?" I asked being irritated just to wait for them. "Zach and I had to talk sis, is it that bad to do," She asked me. "Well whatever let go through this forest to get to the next town." I said to them both. "Okay Rose." Zach said cooly (yes Zach is over his shyness talking with the sisters but he speaks shyly to other people).

Zach's Point Of View: Is it just me or did Rose sound irritated? Well I guess she was because of us. Oh well. Lily falls behind Rose and I and I hear her giggling quietly to herself. I just roll my eyes ignoring her laugh and start talking to Rose. "So Rose..." I say. "Yes Zach?" Rose replied. "How are you doing now and do you think we will ever get a new Pokemon?" I asked. "Good and maybe soon." As soon as we finished talking we find ourselves being watched by a weedle.

Lily's Point Of View: We all stopped because we were being watched by a weedle. I pulled out my pokedex just to make sure it's a weedle. _Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon: Weedle is a small larva pokemon with a beige or yellow segmented body. Combined it has a red or purple nose and feet. It has a 2 inch stinger on its head which is venomous and a barbed on its tail. _It is a weedle. "Hey its a weedle you guys." I said to them.

"Who is going to capture it?" Lily asked. "I am going to capture it so I have another teammate." Zach said. "Charmander come on out and lets battle this weedle," Zach said as Charmander came out. "Charmander, char." Charmander said. The wild weedle used string shot on charmander, "Charmander use scratch." Zach said and Charmander did scratch the wild weedle. "Weedle looks weak now I am going to catch it, go pokeball." Zach said as the pokeball hit weedle and bounced backwards. The pokeball shook side to side a few times then all we heard was a "ding" sound. "Does that mean weedle is offically mine?" Zach asked. "Yes thats what the "ding" meant Rose said. "Yes I caught myself a weedle" Zach happily said.

Zach's Point of View: I just caught my very first Pokémon with Rose and Lily watching me. I know my mother is looking down at me while protecting all of us with a smile on her face knowing that her little boy is growing up. I whispered this quietly to were I could only hear myself. "Mom you must be proud of me and I miss so much I wish you didn't die when I was 5, oh mom if I could only have known you were dying I would have spent more time with you instead of locking myself in my own room crying my eyes out just because you would die before I can get married at the age you and dad married at and "maybe" have a future with this girl Rose Avashka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ColorfulMoon here again. I don't own anything Pokemon only the OC's Kari, Rose, Lily, and Zach. Special Thanks to **GCVLTK1617 **for letting me us her OC Jaered Valence and for reviewing and Thanks to **trumpetinband **for also reviewing it means a lot to me.

Jaered Valence: is orphan and has light blonde hair and light brown eyes, he has lightly tanned skin and he has a heart shaped birthmark on his right wrist. He wears light pink t-shirt and sweat pants and he loves wearing converse and he wears sunglasses almost 24/7 besides when hes sleeping or taking care of himself and when I mean by himself I mean his hygiene. Personality is he isn't much of a talker and he likes to keep to him self, he is sensitive when someone isn't their normal self, he is protective of the one he loves including friends and family and Pokémon. P.S. Jaered will be introduced sometime either in the next chapter or later.

Lily's Point Of View: So basically Zach caught his first Pokemon Weedle and now we are almost out of Viridian Forest when another wild Pokemon came out of hiding and wanting to battle. "What Pokemon do we have here,"I asked myself while grabbing my pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. _Caterpie the Worm Pokemon: It looks like a larva but its actually a green caterpillar that has yellow ring shapes going down the sides of its body, it has large yellow eyes with black pupils and it has a bright red antenna on its head which releases a stench to repel predators. "That's_ a pretty cute pokemon" I say out loud so Rose and Zach could hear what I was pokemon I was talking about.

"Why don't you go capture it Lily," Rose says. "That's my plan. I choose you Squirtle." I say while releasing my pokemon to battle it. The wild Caterpie uses tackle and charges at Squirtle hitting him. "Quick Squirtle use tackle on the Caterpie." I tell him as he tackles it. The wild Caterpie faints and Lily tosses a pokeball at it, as soon it hits it the pokeball covers it in a red light and gets zapped into the ball as the pokeball falls and moving from side to side. "Come on pokeball, I really want this pokemon." Lily says. We all hear a "ding" sound that came from the pokeball, Lily runs to it and picks it up. "Yes I have a new partner, its so cool Squirtle you have a new friend." Lily happily speaks to him and Rose and Zach. "Congrats Lily," my sister Rose tells me.

Zach's Point Of View: I am happy that Lily also has a new partner like me that we both captured in the same day and in the same forest. As we all started to leave Charmander and Squirtle leveled up by battling a bit. On the other hand Rose didn't even catch a new pokemon. But I'm glad we are leaving this forest.

Rose's Point Of View: I am pretty happy that they both caught a new pokemon but I know I will get a new partner, but we are almost out of the forest when a trainer stopped us. Asking if we were all pokemon trainers. "She is a trainer." My sister Lily told the mysterious pokemon trainer. I gave my sister a death glare for ratting me out and she just smiled a "I am guilty smile." "Well I guess I will be battling you," the mysterious pokemon trainer pointed at Rose. "Ok lets get this over with" I said. He sent out a Caterpie, while I sent out Bulbasaur. "Caterpie you use your tackle on Bulbasaur." he said. "Bulbasaur use you vine whip attack," I told him as Caterpie hit him but Bulbasaur did more damage on the Caterpie and made his opponent faint making the mysterious trainer return his Caterpie. "You did well beating me and as the rule of a battle the person who loses must give the trainer some money, so here is $150 for beating me." He gave me it and also said his name is Bug Catcher Joey. "Well see ya Bug Catcher Joey it was nice battling you." And Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle also gained some experience for battles as the needed more experience in order to evolve into their next form.

Zach's Point Of View: Seeing the way Rose battled with a real trainer made me realize that I will be powerful sometime before both of Rose and Lily so I will protect both the Avashka sisters when they become strong enough to protect each other and myself too. As we are walking out of Viridian Forest we continue to travel to Pewter City were the first gym battle awaits one of us but we should go find the Pokemon Center and stay the night in their after we fill our hungry stomach up with some of the best food the Pokemon Center cafeteria serves everyday.

Rose's Point Of View: It seems like both of them are getting really hungry and they look tired from walking and battling our way through Viridian Forest. Time to stop and stay the night in the Pokemon Center after we fill ourselves up with the same good food. "Guys lets eat and then get some sleep okay?" "Okay that's a very good plan Rose." Zach says blushing a little bit.

Lily's Point Of View: Okay so our plan is to find the Pokemon Center in Pewter City and eat and then get some rest and hopefully in separate rooms where we all can sleep in if we want too. I just saw both Rose and Zach blush at each other even they denied themselves "in love" with each other... Oh well its their choice if they want to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier:** I don't own any of the Pokemon or anything related all I own are the OC's and **GCVLTK1617** owns Jaered Valence

Lily's Point Of View: Yay we just arrived in Pewter City just in time because I am really starving, as always I am behind Rose and Zach just watching their every move just hoping to see them fall for each other and when I mean fall I literally mean "fall for each other." I started laughing to myself until I literally bumped into Rose making her fall since I didn't pay attention. "LILY!" I heard my sister yell my name as I just tried to run Rose tackled me to the ground pinning me, "are you going to apologize to me?" She asked. "What's there to apologize for?" I replied sarcastically. "For making me fall in front of Zach," she whispered to me and at that moment I realized that she really loves him. "_I am such a genius"_ I thought to myself.

Rose's Point Of View: What is wrong with Lily? I mean she was just laughing for some odd reason and she made me fall by bumping into me, how could she do that and it was even in front of Zach. Of all the people I just had to "fall down" in front of ended up being Zach. Oh I am going to get revenge on Lily. As soon as I got knocked down just inside of town I yelled "LILY", she seemed surprised and tried bolting for it but I managed to tackle her and pin her down. "Are you going to apologize to me" I said to her. "What is there to apologize for?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "For making me fall in front of Zach." I whispered for only Lily to hear. At that moment my cheeks started to burn. "Ha I knew it sis," she said. "You love him." Lily says to me making me blush even brighter then before. "Shut it" I tell her and then I get off of her and start walking away before anything else can happen.

Zach's Point Of View: Rose and Lily got into a sister fight and I guess it was about me or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention because all I wanted to do was to get to the Pokémon Center to wash up and eat dinner then go to sleep and start the next day again. All I heard was Lily laughing to herself and she kept walking closer until she bumped into Rose and made her fall right in front of me. Very interesting isn't it? Well okay then. I felt like laughing but I didn't because I am 100% sure I would have been smacked by Rose if I did. Poor Lily she tried running and Rose manage to tackle her and pinned her just to make her apologize, but of course I could only hear "are you going to apologize to me?" "What is there to apologize for?" That is all I got because the last part was a whisper between Rose and Lily. Lastly I caught a "shut it" from Rose who just speed walked before anything else happened.

As the three of them walked into the Pokemon Center they noticed it was 7:45 pm and all of them were hungry or should I say Lily was starving. "Nurse Joy" Zach asked shyly "is there a room for each of us or is there only one room left for all of us to share?" "Oh there is hardly anyone here but there is only like 1 other person here and he has his own room, so if you like you all can have your own room after you eat and maybe wash up too." She replied. After they all ate letting their pokemon also enjoy a meal as well they had Nurse Joy check to make sure all of their pokemon were healthy. "Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Weedle and Caterpie are perfectly healthy." She said. Lily and Rose went to their seperate rooms, all of a sudden Zach ran into this kid who was the same age as him and Rose and Lily. "Hey kid." Zach said. The kid just ran to go and get his pokemon Eevee from Nurse Joy. As he ran back towards his room Zach stopped him. "Move out of my way," he said. "You ran into me and I was hoping to see if you were going to apologize, but you didn't so that is why I'm blocking your way." Zach said. "Please move now." He said. Zach still didn't move from his spot. "Okay I didn't want to do this, Eevee use tackle on him." She did exactly as what her trainer said and tackled Zach to make him move. "Ouch that hurt," Zach said as he was tackled 5 ft and slowly getting up and after that the kid left back into his room with his Eevee following along. Zach called it a night and saw that Charmander and his Weedle were already sleeping on the other bed, Zach stretched out on the opposite bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about pokemon just my OC's and **GVCLTK1617** owns Jaered Valence.

Zach's Point Of View: The morning sun shone throught all the windows in the Pokemon Center causing me to yawn and stretch just to get out of the bed and I hopped out of bed fast. "Woah what a headrush." I really shouldn't get out of bed that fast. I looked over and saw that Charmander and Weedle were probably getting free breakfast since the bed was empty. I walked to the restroom with my belongings since I wouldn't be coming back to the room after breakfast. After doing what I had to do in the restroom I took off running to get food, I reached the cafeteria catching my breath and talking, "must...eat...some...food." I grabbed some food and sat down where Rose and Lily were giggling because of how I entered.

"What's so funny to you both?" Zach asked. "Nothing." Lily said waiting for Rose to tell what was funny. "The way you entered and then talking while catching your breath." Rose said and tried copying him "must...eat...food." "Ha ha very funny" Zach said as his face is a bit red from embarrassment.

Rose's Point Of View: I got to admit it was pretty funny to me how Zach entered the cafeteria wanting some food, so I couldn't resist in trying to mock him. I wonder who is going to be doing the gym battles out of all three of us. Maybe its Lily, I looked over at her and she is just playing with them. I shook my head no to Lily being a challenger. I rested my chin in my hand as I was thinking about Zach being a challenger. "_He would make a very cute challenger to try getting all the gym badges here, and of course Lily and I would be cheering him on... Well mainly Lily since she is loud and LOVES cheering people on, but I would give him a kiss or even tell him what I think of him." _I thought to myself. _"__Or on the other hand I would be cheering along side Lily as we would watch him battle."_ I said not knowing that Zach was staring at me while I was thinking.

Rose shook her head as she snapped out of her train of thought, when Zach was staring at her. "Oh were you watching me the whole time Zach?" I asked feeling my cheeks starting to burn. "Y-yes, I didn't want to bother you from your train of though so I thought if I stared you would snap out of it." Zach said scratching the side of his head trying to think of another topic they both could talk about.

"_I have to ask him but I need to say it without Lily because she will ruin it for the both of us." _Rose thought to herself as she got up and returned Bulbasaur back to the pokeball, and as she started walking back to her room to grab her backpack and jacket, she felt someone grab her arm. "Let go of my arm." She said and almost smacked Zach upside the head. "Whoa, I did not mean to scare you." He said dodging her fist that almost connected to the left side of his face. "_A tip for not wanting to be hit upside the head...Do Not grab or sneak up on Rose."_ Zach thought to himself letting go of Rose's left arm. "Zach what do you want?" I asked. "I wanted to tell you one thing" he said. "Tell me over here" Rose said while her heart was pounding thinking that she knows what he is going to ask her. "Well I um... you see I wanted to tell you..." Zach said rubbing his arm. "Yes?" She said staring at him. "I am going to challenge all the gym leaders here in the Kanto region, and I was wondering if that you and Lily would cheer me on as I battle." he said. "Oh um sure, in fact I wouldn't mind cheering you on but don't you have to register to battle?" Rose asked curiously. "Yeah but I already taken care of that when you were on your train of thought that is why I did not bother you until you snapped out of it." Zach said laughing a little bit making Rose blush.

They both continued to walk into the room Rose stayed in when Zach noticed the same boy from last night walking slow and checking out Rose standing in the room along with Zach. Zach glared at him _"__who the heck is that guy and why is checking out Rose? Doesn't he know that I am trying to get her to be mine? Well he won't be taking her anyways." _He thought to himself as he pulled Rose out of the room and let her hand go as they both walked back to where Lily was and the rest of their pokemon, while Zach was still glaring at him, the trainer who had his Eevee attacked him last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Pokemon, I only own my OC's and **GVCLTK1617** owns Jaered Valence

After that morning of almost getting punched in the face by Rose which Zach learned the hard way by not sneaking up or even grabbing her from behind, the same kid that ran into Zach and made his Eevee attack, slowed down his pace just to look at Rose. Then he picked up his speed and left the Pokemon Center waiting to talk to them near a park in Pewter City.

Rose's Point Of View: Okay so this morning I almost punched Zach upside the head which I totally forgot to warn him about grabbing and sneaking up on me. So now we are leaving to go watch Zach take on the gym leader with my sister Lily. I hope Zach wins the battle because that would be really amazing having a team member collecting gym badges if that is what you get at the end of official gym battles. Well enough about me as of right now lets have someone else do their point of view or no point of view right now.

Lily's Point Of View: I wonder what is taking them so long. Oh I forgot that they might be all lovey dovey since they both LOVE each other or on the other hand they left me to babysit Charmander, Weedle and my two Pokemon Squirtle and Caterpie. You know what I am just going to get up and see if they are coming because I hate waiting, I really want to go on a adventure right about now. I grabbed both pokeballs and said "Squirtle and Caterpie return." I had Charmander and Weedle follow me to where Zach and my sister Rose was at.

"Are you both coming?" Lily asked impatiently. "Yeah we are going now, come on Zach return your Pokemon." Rose told Zach. "Alright Charmander and Weedle return." He said. The three of them thanked Nurse Joy for staying the night and eating for free. "Hey um Zach." Rose said. "Yeah Rose? Is something the matter?" Zach asked. "Who was that boy that slowed down and looked at me and you?" She said. "Oh that kid I don't even know his name but all I got was a tackle by his Pokemon which looked like an Eevee but I am sure it was an Eevee." He replied. "Oh I just wanted to know because well I didn't know what I would have happened if you and him got into a fight right then and there." Rose said looking down at the ground walking. Zach stops in front of Rose letting Lily walk a head of them, "Rose I would never get into a fight with him if it was in front of you or Lily because I really hate fighting when there is nothing to fight about." He said pulling her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, and then hugging her tightly reassuring her that it will not happen.

Zach's Point Of View: I wonder why Rose would think that I would fight that kid. I would never fight without having a reason to fight. _I can't wait to battle the gym leader here, what kind of Pokemon they will use_? I thought to myself. I continued to think about my gym battle not realizing that both Lily and Rose were far ahead of me and that I continued walking straight into the tree. "Ouch that actually hurt." I said while rubbing my forehead. I snapped out of my thought and caught up to the girls and then we continued walking towards the Pewter City gym and in front of the gym happened to be a small park where we decided to stop so I could think of a strategy.

"Hey Zach who is that kid?" Lily asked pointing towards the kid leaning against the water fountain who had light blonde hair and light brown eyes. "That is the same guy who was looking at Rose and who had his Eevee tackle me last night." Zach said. "What is so bad about him?" Lily asked. "Nothing he just acting like a "I don't need friends" kind of person right now. Zach said. The kid noticed they were talking about him due to Lily pointing right at him so he decided to introduce himself. He started walking towards them with his Eevee following along with him as they reached the group. "Um hi there, my name is Jaered," he said rubbing the back of his neck as Zach shook his hand, then Lily and then finally Rose. After all three of them shook Jaered's hand they introduced each other. "My name is Lily." Lily said cheerfully. "Oh my name is Rose." She said. "And my name is Zach, the kid you had your Eevee knock down last night." Jaered just took off ignoring what Zach had to say and went to his spot near the water fountain watching his Eevee, Eve walk around the edges.

Jaered's Point Of View: So I meet the little group that is traveling together and I'll tell you that kid Zach has a serious problem with me because I ran into him last night without apologizing then he purposely block my room but I was really tired and wanted to sleep so I asked him to move. He didn't move so I had no choice but to have Eve tackle him out of the way. I take it he still has a attitude because of what I did. Oh well who cares but the two girls Lily she is pretty cheerful today and stuff and that girl Rose she is pretty but I bet those two Zach and her are dating each other, but I highly doubt that Lily girl is seeing anyone. But anyways I might be joining them but for now I am going to be "Mr. cool" for a while until they invite me to join their little group but for now I have already challenged and beat the gym leader Brock of Pewter City gym and he was easy especially if you have a water type Pokemon to battle with because his Pokemon are very strong, so I have to collect 7 more gym badges to challenge the Pokemon League here in Kanto so if I can then I will try joining them before I get to the second gym, well thats if Zach beats this gym right now. I am wishing him good luck.

As soon as Zach, Rose, and Lily started heading to the gym Jaered came running wish him the best of luck because he will be needing it. "Hey Zach kid, good luck with this gym leader because he is hard to defeat even though I have the badge for beating him." "Um thanks I guess." Zach said without stopping. "Hey Lily may I use Squirtle? Since the gym leader might use rock/ground type Pokémon." Zach asked running his thumb over top of his left hand waiting for her answer. "Sure if he doesn't mind listening to you." Lily said. "Thanks, Lily." He said giving Lily a thank you hug as soon as he let her go Lily release Squirtle from his Pokeball. "Hey Squirtle can you listen to Zach this time since he is going to need you since your a water type." She told Squirtle. "Squirt, Squirtle." Squirtle replied as he agreed listen to his trainers words. "Okay Zach you can use Squirtle since he has agreed to listen to you for your first gym battle." Lily said. "We will be cheering you on." Rose said as she blushed a little and Zach saw her blush, as he said "hey thanks I appreciate you Rose for cheering me on with you sister Lily." Then Zach smiled after what Rose said to him about cheering him on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Pokemon just my OC's Rose, Lily, Zach. **GVCLTK1617** owns Jaered Valence.

Lily's Point Of View: Zach asked me if he can borrow Squirtle for this gym battle and you know what I said? Of course you can use Squirtle I told him. "Hey Squirtle can you listen to Zach's order?" "Squirtle, Squirtle squirt." "Thank you so much Squirtle" I said while hugging him.

All three of them walked into the gym and what surprised them that no one else knew that there inside the gym was... Brock the rock/ground type gym leader, Zach walked up to Brock and said "if you are accepting a gym battle then I will battle you." "My name is Brock the gym leader of Pewter City and I accept your challenge." he said. As Rose and Lily sat in the stadium to watch the battle a judge came out holding two different color flags, green which represents the challenger and red which represents the gym leader. "Hey kid lets us both use one Pokémon only" Brock said. Zach nodded in agreement to this rule of his. "This is an official Pokémon battle between Zach the challenger from Pallet Town and Brock the gym leader of Pewter City, as the battle commences the trainer who's Pokémon faint will loser of this battle." The judge said as he held the flags above his head then dropping his arms signaling that the battle started. "Go geodude" Brock said as he tossed his pokeball releasing geodude. "Go Charmander" Zach said as he took his pokedex out and pointed it at geodude. _Geodude is a gray boulder Pokémon, it has bulging, rocky eyebrows and a trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. Geodude uses its arms to climb steadily up steep mountain paths._

Zach's Point Of View: My first gym battle with Brock the gym leader and he accepted my challenge which is great, so he sent out his first pokemon Geodude which I needed to see what kind of pokemon it was. It looks weak but I dont know if its weak. Well only one way to find out is by battling it with my pokemon. So I will choose Charmander first.

"Charmander I choose you." Zach said. "Geodude use tackle." Brock said as geodude was charging towards Charmander. Charmander just stood where he was at while geodude was about to tackle him, "use scratch now" Zach told him. Charmander had hit geodude and made it faint. "Geodude is unable to battle and Charmander is the winner and that makes Zach the winner." The judge said. Brock walked over to him to present him the Boulder Badge to prove that he beat him. Rose and Lily came down to congratulated. "Zach, as a gym leader I here by give you the Boulder Badge as proof that you beat me." Brock said while opening his left hand which held the badge and then Zach took it from his hand and held it up in between his thumb and pointer finger. "Amazing I got a boulder badge." Zach said while looking at it. "Oh Zach you have to get 7 more badges in order for you to compete in the Indigo Plateau to challenge the Elite 4." Brock said. They all leave the gym leaving to head to the next city.

Rose's Point Of View: I am so happy that I could watch Zach win a gym badge only using his Charmander. I wonder what city is next? Oh well besides we are heading to the Pokemart to stock up on supplies and then to the pokemon center. I wonder if he will continue doing gym battles while I just capture pokemon to complete the pokedex and to see every place in Kanto, and Lily well she wanted to tag along since she wants to capture all water types along with normal types. Okay now we are grabbing the things we need like food for us and the pokemon, medicien, potions in case if we can't find berries to cure poison, sleep, paralyzes, or even burns. Now we are heading to the pokemon center to heal everyone then we will start leaving to the next city tonight.

Later that night Zach, Rose and Lily were heading off to go to the next city which happened to be Cerulean City, but they have to go through Mnt Moon in order to get to Cerulean. As they were walking they could hear the nocturnal Pokémon since it was a quiet night, while Zach was looking up at the starry night sky as he was lost in deep thought. "_Hmm I wonder what pokemon will be in Mnt Moon. What a strange name for a cave, that's funny Mnt Moon is the cave we have to go through. If I am right there should be some Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable, even though it might be a rumor it would be cool if I could see on up close. What if Rose catches a Clefairy? That would be amazing if we had a Clefairy on our team, umm I meant Rose's team._" Lily stopped Rose and they both turned around seeing that Zach was still lost in deep thought. "Hey Rose watch this, I bet I can get Zach out of his deep thought." Lily said smiling as she started walking toward Zach who stopped in his tracks, "Zach? Earth to Zach?" Lily said while poking his arm a few times. Zach didn't respond to her at all. "Here I think I know how to snap him back to reality" Rose said as she walked towards Zach and then stopped so she was on the right side of him while Lily was on the left side of him. "Zach?" Rose asked shyly pushing some of her hair behind her right ear. "Okay time for plan B" she said. "What's your plan B sis?" Lily asked. "Watch. This is my plan B." Rose said to Lily before planting a kiss on Zach's right side of his cheek. Rose was blushing and then Zach snapped back to reality as he heard Lily giggling. "What is so funny Lily?" he said and then he turned to see Rose trying to hide her face with her hands as she didn't want him to see her blushing after using her plan B on him. Lily decided to give the both of them some space so she walked away. "Rose? What's wrong?" Zach asked as he scratched his head. "Nothing is wrong Zach, you just deep in thought and Lily and I thought to snap you back to reality so she tried and you didn't respond. So I said you name and that didn't work so I just said "time for plan B" which was giving you a kiss on the cheek." she said still blushing and smiling. "Well thanks for snapping me back into reality." he laughed. Lily was sitting against a tree waiting for the lovebirds to come back so they can set up camp since they were a good 50 feet away from the entrance to Mtn Moon. "Rose I have to tell you something." Zach said. "Sure what is it?" Rose said with her heart pounding fast knowing what he will ask her. " Rose I-I um, to tell you the truth I like you as a friend but I really want to be more then friends because I love you." He said as his hands became all sweaty after telling her what he really felt. Rose gasped as what she heard Zach say. "Is this really true Zach?" she asked as her eyes started to fill up with tears. "Yes this is very true Rose, if you don't believe I will have to find another way to make you believe me." Zach said smiling. Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she was pulled into a tight hug from Zach making her heart skip beats, "Zach I believe you, I didn't think you would tell me how you felt. Zach I also love you more then a friend." Rose said as her tears stopped. They both broke their hug and smiled at each other and then walked back over to where Lily was and they all got into their own sleeping bags and fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
